


Staff Room, Summer of 1977

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Staff Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: "Serious?""No, Minerva, James.""No, I meant are you serious?""No, I am Albus.""Albus!""Yes, that's right."...Decisions have never been easy in the Hogwarts Staff Room...





	Staff Room, Summer of 1977

**Staff Room, Summer of 1977**

“Obviously Miss Evans will be head girl, but who to have as Head Boy?” Minerva questions.

“Kingsley, perhaps?” Flitwick proposes.

“I’m not sure he would appreaciate it.”

“James Potter will be head boy,” Albus decides, everyone looks to him in shock.

“Serious?”

“No, Minerva, James.”

“No, I meant are you serious?”

“No, I am Albus.”

“Albus!”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“You want to make James Potter head boy?”

“Correct again Minerva, were you still in school I’d be giving you housepoints right now.”  Minerva’s faced twitches.

“James Potter is not exactly what one would call a good role model.”

“I wrote some encouraging words in the letter when I sent it, I’m quite certain he will be sufficiently motivated.”

“You’ve already sent it?!”

“Yes, and Miss Evans’.”

“Then why are we here?”

“Prefects, Minerva.  Prefects are people too.”

“I have half a mind to retire Albus.”

“But then who will keep Mr Potter in line as head boy?  He’s your pupil and representing your house specifically as well as the school’s ideals as Head Boy you know.” Minerva McGonagall stands and walks out of the room.

“So, Slytherin prefects, I was considering –”

“Regulus Black,” Albus says decisively. Slughorn sighs.

“Very well.”


End file.
